Una carta (TRADUCCION)
by JustASecret
Summary: Jane encuentra una carta que Thor le ha escrito a su hermano. ONE SHOT.


**Heyyy aqui estoy otra vez, algo tarde subiendo un fanfic que me emocionó mucho y tenia muchas ganas de subirlo porque creo que merece la pena leerlo!**

**Espero que guste y no teman en dejar sus reviews, aunque no terminen la historia.**

* * *

- - _¿Thor? _– Jane acababa de llegar a casa del laboratorio. No hubo respuesta y supuso que Thor habría salido a dar un paseo. Parecía que le era agradable ir a dar volteos fuera y apreciar las delicias que ofrecia Midgard cuando no la acompañaba al trabajo.

Sentandose en el sofá, agarró una botella de agua mineral y fue a encender el televisor para ir a ver alguna cosa sin sentido hasta que Thor regresara a casa. Eso le ayudó un poco. Se sentía mejor desde que Thor habia vuelto a casa.

Algo le llamó la atención y agarró un papel que estaba en su dirección. Empezó a leer y, tuvo un momento de pánico, incluso llegó a gritar.

- -_No, no puedo leer esto. Es personal._

- - _Puedes leerlo_ – Jane saltó del susto mientrasThor le habia hablado por detrás ¿Cuándo habia llegado?

- - _No quisiera entrometerme…_

- - _Tu deberías comprender mis sentimientos. ¿Vosotros los midgardianos no decís " un problema compartido es un problema debilitado"?_

- - _Reducido a la mitad_ – corrigió automáticamente pero el solo le sonrió. Alguna vez ellos se corregían mutuamente en términos y malentendidos culturales y aquello les hacia sentir con mas fuerza y que ignoraran sus diferencias – _si estas seguro…_

- - _Estoy seguro Jane. Voy a servir nuestra deliciosa comida._

- - _Ten cuidado, los bordes del metal pueden estar afilados_ – advirtió antes de volver a retomar el papel.

**_Querido Loki,_**

**_Desde el momento en el que oí que iba a tener un hermano pequeño, te odié. Estaba enfurecido, decepcionado y me sentía apartado a un lado. Eso, hasta que mamá me sentó con ella y me dio un pequeño, frágil y pesado niño en mis bracitos de 5 años. Desde el momento en el que te pude sostener y mirar hacia tu adorable, dulce y adormilada cara, te quise con una fuerza que casi me asustó._**

**_Me acuerdo cuando echaste unos gases de repente y te asustaste tu mismo. Pude haberme reido, pero verte llorando me hizo sentir muy protectivo. Te callé, te mecí suavemente y te abrí los ojos y me miraste – entonces paraste de llorar y reíste. Tocaste mi rostro y entonces supe, nada te podrá hacer llorar de nuevo si puedo ayudarte y cuando no pueda seré el primero en apoyarte._**

**_"_****_Creo que a Loki le gustas, Thor" dijo madre._**

**_"_****_¿Puedo ser yo el que lo proteja?" Le pregunte y ella sonrió mientras tu reias en mis brazos. Loki. Mi hermano._**

**_Nunca he fallado en algo más que mi resolución para protegerte._**

**_Cuando eramos niños, tu siempre eras muy listo, muy adepto. No habia un hermano mas orgulloso en todos los reinos que yo por tus crecientes habilidades. Cuando tus capacidades empezaron a ser evidentes, me jacté de ti a todo aquel que podía oírme. Cuando la gente empezó a murmurar a mi espalda diciendo que eras un Ergi, no me lo creí. Mi valiente hermano el cual habia luchado conmigo no era Ergi. El era valiente y verdadero y siempre me confiaba su espalda y yo la mia._**

**_No lo entendí. No se cuan profundo te pude herir, como empezaste a guardar cada insulto, real o imaginado. No era capaz de ser el hermano para ti que yo pensé que era._**

**_Cuando conseguiste el logro de ser el primero-en-ser-besado, hermano, estaba muy celoso. Ya tenia asumido de que yo haría todo primero. Un asunto algo arrogante, lo sé, pero asi es como me sentía en el momento incluso aunque pretendía que no me afectaba. Sigyn era muy guapa y yo también estaba dispuesto a encontrar a alguien para mi también. Bueno, ambos sabemos como ha acabado eso. Nunca habia estado tan avergonzado en mi vida y tu te aseguraste de reírte y recordarme el momento que yo olvidé hace décadas._**

**_Cuando nos separamos y yo empecé a aprender el arte de la guerra y tu tus clases de Seidr, te extrañé mucho._**

**_Hice nuevos amigos en el entrenamiento y me encantaba cuando te unias a nosotros. Nunca pensé que te molestaría y te haría sentir como que ellos solo querían tu compañía porque yo lo quisiera. Nunca quise que te sintieras asi._**

**_A ellos les gustaba de verdad tu compañía, Loki. Ellos, tal como yo, no sabían como expresarlo, parece._**

**_Mi locura me llevó a no estar ahí cuando más me necesitabas. Quiza pude haber convencido a mi preciado hermano que la familia es mas que sangre, que una raza. En cambio tu fuiste llevado por tu corazón y tu mente estalló y se hizo añicos asi como yo encontré la mia._**

**_Incluso cuando mas enfadado estaba contigo, nunca dejé de quererte. Sin embargo mi corazón perdió a mi madre y a mi hermano con pocos días de diferencia. Mi corazón estará loco, será algo loco, pero es todo lo que me queda._**

**_Loki. Hermano. Mejor amigo. Siempre estabas demostrando que podrías ser el favorito de papa. De lo que nunca te diste cuenta es de que tu fuiste siempre mi favorito. Desde el momento en el que te tuve entre mis brazos hasta el momento en el que falleciste en ellos. Tu eres mi hermano y te quiero. Siempre._**

**_Con todo mi amor, Thor._**

Jane se secó las lagrimas que se construían en sus ojos y dejó el papel en la mesa. Se dirigió a la cocina donde Thor habia puesto la mesa y la comida con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

- - _El lo sabia Thor. El lo sabia_ – Ella no conoció mucho a Loki y lo recordaba de Puente Antiguo y NY, pero Thor lo habia querido profundamente. Ella sabia que Loki lo sabia aunque hubiera dejado que el odio se hubiera apoderado. Ella le vió proteger a Thor y a si misma con todo lo que tuvo en esos fatídicos momentos – _el lo supo._

Repitió Jane una vez mas y rodeó a Thor con sus brazos. Ella podría no ser muy musculosa, pero se prometió que sería su fuerza para pasar esto. El la necesitaba.


End file.
